My Little Bridegroom
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Seorang mahasiswi dijodohkan dengan seorang anak SMA yang bahkan belum genap 17 tahun. A Kyumin ff. GS.


**Saya terinspirasi dari film My Little Bride, namun nantinya cerita di ff saya akan sangat berbeda. Chap 1 ini tingkat kemiripan scene dengan filmnya sekitar 50%. Namun chap 2 dan selanjutnya mungkin akan semakin berbeda.**

**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, DBSK.**

**Meskipun ini terinspirasi dari film, tapi ff ini murni milik saya. Dilarang copy paste, dilarang mencuri ff ini, dilarang bash cast ff ini.**

**Warning : GS, typhos, susunan kalimat dan penggunaan bahasa ala kadarnya, gaje, ngebosenin, dll.**

**a Kyumin ff**

**My Little Bridegroom**

* * *

"Yeoboseyo appa…"

"What? Pulang ke Korea? Harus besok, padahal kan tinggal seminggu lagi studiku di Jepang selesai."

"Shindong harabeoji ...sekarang sedang sakit dan memintaku kembali? Ne...ne...aku mengerti, besok aku pasti pulang..."

"Bye..."

"Tas, baju. Oh iya, tiket pesawat ... ya, harus dipesan sekarang . Semoga masih ada penerbangan ke Korea untuk besok."

=JOY=

"Ayolah Kyu. Tidak seru kan kalau kita tidak main-main sebentar. Mungkin noona-noona cantik di sana itu akan tertarik dengan kita."

"A-N-D-W-A-E. Kau masih belum tuli kan Zhoumi ah..."

"Kyu…lepaskan kacamata bodohmu itu. Taruh buku tebal menjijikkanmu ini. Sekarang ikut aku menikmati masa remaja kita yang tidak mungkin bisa terulang lagi. Atau kau akan menyesal saat kau tua `nanti. Jonghyun ah, kajja seret Kyuhyun."

"Andwae...awas kalian berdua kalau sampai proyek klub astronomiku untuk mengamati _meteor shower _gagal. Kalian harus menemaniku begadang sebulan penuh...Aish...lepaskan aku."

=JOY=

Keesokan harinya.

"Memboloslah sehari saja Kyuhyun ah. Jemput Sungmin di bandara. Kau tahu kan, appa dan Donghae samchon harus berangkat ke kantor. Eomma harus ke rumah sakit menggantikan Hyukkie imo yang sudah seharian berjaga. Sekalian mempersiapkan kepulangan harabeojimu pagi ini. Jadi hanya kau yang bisa menjemput Sungmin." yeoja setengah baya itu masih sibuk merayu putera sulungnya untuk mau menuruti permintaannya.

Terlihat sang putera mendengus sebal. Wajahnya ditekuk dan nampak tidak bernafsu lagi menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Baiklah eomma, tapi eomma harus memberikan alasan yang masuk akal. Kau tahu, wali kelasku Changmin seongsaenim itu sangat galak dan disiplin. Kalau eomma tidak memberi alasan yang jelas, bisa jadi besok aku akan disidang habis-habisan. Dan eomma juga harus mencarikan materi pelajaran hari ini yang tidak bisa kuikuti. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan barang sehalamanpun. Arraseo!" negoisasi dari Kyuhyun yang membuat sang eomma gelagapan.

"Arraseo...arraseo. Kau ini maniak belajar sekali. Sebenarnya keturunan dari mana sih? Eomma dan appa sama-sama biasa-biasa saja di sekolah dulu." gerutu sang eomma sambil beranjak meninggalkan sang putera yang kembali menikmati sarapannya.

"Siapa suruh memintaku membolos." jawab Kyuhyun setelah sang eomma benar-benar tak terlihat oleh matanya.

=JOY=

Di dalam pesawat

'Pulang ke Korea, berarti aku bisa bertemu dengan bocah itu...hi..hi..hi.. sudah seberapa besar ya dia sekarang.' yeoja cantik itu sedang asyik memperhatikan foto seorang namja kecil berkacamata dan berpotongan rambut cepak dengan pose mengepal semangat. Tak lupa senyum manis tersungging di wajah polosnya dan pipi chubby yang mengembang, membuat sang yeoja gemas melihatnya.

"Ih, Cho jelek, tunggu saja, noona akan bisa mengerjaimu lagi." gumam yeoja itu sambil geregetan memandangi foto yang ada di tangannya.

"Ehm...ehm..." dehem namja yang duduk di dekatnya. Namja itu masih muda dan tampan, dengan dandanan eksekutifnya yang elegan dan berkelas.

Sedikit terkejut, yeoja itu melempar pandangannya ke arah sang namja.

'Lumayan juga. Sedikit menggodanya tak masalah bukan. Semoga dia belum punya yeojachingu, atau siapa tahu malah bisa menjadi kekasihku...hi...hi...hi...'bathin sang yeoja sambil mengerling ke arah sang namja, menaikkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kiri, memperlihatkan paha putih tanpa cela yang begitu menggoda. Sang namja nampak menelan salivanya susah payah, sedikit banyak ia nampak tergoda melihat pemandangan di depannya.

=JOY=

Akhirnya pesawat mendarat dengan selamat di bandara Incheon. Sang yeoja itu masih saja memasang wajah menggodanya. Sementara sang namja juga nampaknya sedikit memberi angin segar.

"Yeobo, bogoshipo." namun pada akhirnya, adegan menggoda dan digoda itupun berhenti saat seorang yeoja cantik namun jelas terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua dari sang namja berlari dan memeluk namja itu erat-erat. Tak lupa sebuah deathglare mematikan dilayangkan kepada sang yeoja muda yang ia rasa cukup genit dan berpotensi menggoda suaminya. Sementara sang namja gelagapan ketahuan bermain mata di depan sang istri.

Dan yeoja muda itupun memalingkan pandangannya, malu setengah mati ketahuan sudah menggoda namja beristri. Ia pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

Sementara di sudut lain, seorang namja remaja nampak tertawa senang melihat adegan itu. Rasa puas jelas tercetak di wajahnya. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh.

'Rasakan itu Sungmin noona, dasar yeoja kecentilan.' Bathinnya sambil terus tertawa.

"Nak, kamu baik-baik saja." tanya seorang petugas keamanan bandara sambil menepuk bahu remaja itu. Sang remaja berjingkat kaget dan akhirnya menghentikan tawanya.

"Eh, saya baik-baik saja ahjussi." ucapnya sambil menetralisir keinginan tertawanya yang masih saja menggelitik.

"Oh, syukurlah. Oiya, kau ini pelajar kan? Mengapa jam segini sudah berkeliaran. Jangan-jangan kau membolos ya?" cecar petugas keamanan itu.

"Mana mungkin ahjussi. Oiya, orang yang kujemput sudah menunggu. Maaf, saya ke sana dulu." remaja itu membungkuk dan cepat-cepat berlalu dari sana, menuju tempat yeoja yang seharusnya sudah ia hampiri dari tadi.

"Mencari penjemputmu eoh?" tanya namja remaja itu sesaat setelah ia berada di belakang yeoja muda yang seharusnya sudah ia temui dari tadi.

Yeoja muda itupun berbalik dan mengerutkan dahinya melihat namja remaja yang menurutnya belum pernah ia temui.

"Kau siapa? Anak SMA yang suka menggoda noona yang lebih tua ne. Memang kau boleh juga. Wajahmu tampan, postur tubuhmu juga bagus. Tapi maaf dongsaeng ah, noona malas bermain dengan bocah sepertimu." ucap yeoja muda itu tanpa memperdulikan rahang namja remaja itu yang sudah mengeras.

"Tapi tunggu, kenapa sepertinya wajahmu tidak asing ya? Apa kita pernah bertemu dongsaeng ah?" tanya yeoja itu ragu-ragu.

"Kukira kuliah di luar negeri membuatmu tambah cerdas Sungmin noona, ternyata kau tetap saja babo seperti dulu." ucap namja remaja itu sontak membuat yeoja itu kaget setengah mati.

"Tunggu...bahasa kasar itu, sepertinya aku kenal. Eh...jangan-jangan...kau Cho Kyu Hyun jelek?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tepat ke hidung Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku Cho Kyu Hyun, tapi aku tidak jelek, noona. Bukankah barusan kau sendiri yang bilang aku tampan?"

"Mwooooo...bagaimana mungkin kau sekarang jadi sekeren ini bocah chubby?"

"Kajja pulang, mungkin semua orang sudah menunggumu di rumah." ajak Kyuhyun sambil memimpin berjalan meninggalkan bandara Incheon.

=JOY=

Mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam bus. Namun bus itu masih berhenti di halte, menunggu beberapa penumpang lagi. Tiba-tiba serombongan namja muda yang seumuran Sungmin, dan kemungkinan mahasiswa memasuki bus itu, mata Sungmin pun tidak sadar memandang namja-namja tampan itu penuh kekaguman.

"Wah...wah... kenapa mata noona tidak bisa fokus sih, lirik sana, lirik sini. Aish, dasar yeoja mata keranjang." ucap Kyuhyun sinis.

"Enak saja, noona tidak mata keranjang tahu. Hanya saja, noona merasa mereka tidak asing. Mungkin mereka pernah bertemu noona saat masih kuliah di sini. Lagi pula kau ini kenapa, cemburu eoh?" canda Sungmin.

"Andwae noona. Aish, kau ini tetap saja suka percaya diri berlebihan." sungut Kyuhyun. Sementara Sungmin tertawa, merasa sukses membuat namja remaja itu emosi.

"Tapi noona pikir, ini sungguh kejutan Kyu. Bagaimana mungkin maniak belajar seperti dirimu mau meluangkan waktumu yang BEGITU BERHARGA untuk membolos dan menjemput noona? Jangan-jangan kau begitu merindukanku ya?" goda Sungmin lagi.

"Ini semua karena eomma yang minta, kalau tidak mana mungkin aku mau melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti ini, lebih baik belajar menyiapkan ujian masuk universitas daripada berbicara tidak penting denganmu." Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memadang Sungmin tajam.

"Halah bilang saja kau rindu noona, tidak perlu malu-malu." Sungmin masih juga menggoda Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mendengus sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oiya Kyu, aku membawa hadiah untukmu. Ini ambilah!" Sungmin menyerahkan bungkusan plastik itu kepada Kyuhyun dan diterima Kyuhyun dengan wajah sumringah.

"Wah gomawo noona." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi ingat, jangan sampai orang rumah tahu ne." sambung Sungmin.

"Ne..." jawab Kyuhyun sambil masih sibuk membuka bungkusan itu. Saat isinya berhasil dikeluarkan...

"Ya...noona... apa ini … memalukan…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandangi boxer bermotif bunga-bunga berwarna pink itu dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kau pasti lucu saat mengenakannya...hi...hi...hi..." kikik Sungmin melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aish...dasar sangtae noona." omel Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan benda yang menurutnya mengerikan itu ke dalam wadahnya, sementara Sungmin masih tetap terkikik melihat pemandangan yang sangat menggelikan itu.

=JOY=

Merekapun sampai di depan kediaman keluarga Lee dan keluarga Cho yang kebetulan hanya berbatasan pagar rendah. Kyuhyun pun membantu Sungmin mengeluarkan semua koper dan tas besar itu dari bagasi taksi.

"Minnie ah, akhirnya kau pulang juga." ucap seorang yeoja setengah baya dengan senyum gummy nya berlari kecil menghampiri Sungmin. Di belakangnya ada tiga orang dewasa yang lain. Satu yeoja dan dua namja, semuanya terlihat begitu bahagia menyambut kedatangan Sungmin.

"Eomma, Appa, Wookie imo, Joongwoon samchon.." Sungmin turut tersenyum lebar.

"Bogoshipo chagiya...eomma begitu merindukanmu... kau sudah lima tahun kuliah di negeri dan jarang pulang." ucap sang eomma sambil memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Kau sudah bertambah dewasa Min." sambung sang appa yang bergantian dengan sang eomma memeluk Sungmin.

"Bogoshipo, appa, eomma, aku juga merindukan kalian. Mianhe, hampir dua tahun aku tidak pulang." ucap Sungmin menahan haru.

"Selamat datang Minnie... Kau tidak merindukan imo?" tanya yeoja yang Sungmin panggil Wookie imo itu. Sungmin pun memeluk Wookie dengan semangat.

"Bagaimana kalau acara melepas rindunya kita lanjutkan di dalam rumah, sepertinya harabeoji sudah menunggu kita." ucap Joongwoon sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin lembut.

"Appa, Donghae samchon, bantu aku." ucap Kyuhyun yang merasa diabaikan dan terlihat kesusahan mengangkut koper-koper besar itu.

"Kyuhyun ah, kau kan namja, harusnya hal seperti itu tidak masalah untukmu. Sudah, ayo semuanya masuk." ucap Joongwoon sambil berlalu.

"Ya...appa terlalu." teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

Mereka semua lalu masuk ke rumah keluarga Cho, kecuali Sungmin yang menghentikan langkah sang eomma.

"Eomma, apakah benar Shindong harabeoji sakit parah? Sebab aku tahu, Shindong harabeoji itu sangat menjaga pola makan dan senang berolahraga, mana mungkin beliau tiba-tiba sakit parah tanpa ada tanda-tanda sebelumnya?"

"Tabahkan hatimu Minnie ah, mungkin setelah ini kau akan merasa sedikit ...aish...pokoknya sekarang kita masuk dulu ne." ucap sang eomma sambil memasang wajah prihatinnya.

=JOY=

Di dalam ruang keluarga kediaman keluarga Cho, nampak Kyuhyun sedang mengangkat dan merapikan koper-koper besar milik Sungmin sendirian. Ya, untuk menghormati tetua keluarga Cho itu, maka Sungmin diharuskan langsung menemui Shindong harabeoji, tidak diperbolehkan pulang ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Wah Kyu, kau semakin kuat saja, benar-benar seperti namja dewasa." puji sang kakek sambil memandangi cucunya penuh kekaguman. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendapat pujian dari sang harabeoji.

"Tapi bagaimanapun Kyuhyun masih anak-anak kan Appa." ucap Joongwoon, sesekali ia melihat ke arah puteranya dengan pandangan yang memelas.

"Tidak, dia sudah dewasa. Di jamanku dulu, anak seumuran Kyuhyun sudah menikah." sang harabeoji tertawa lebar.

"Tapi kan ini bukan jamannya appa lagi." sela sang menantu, Wookie dan sukses menghasilkan deathglare dari sang mertua.

"Kyuhyun, Sungmin, duduklah di sini." Shindong menunjukkan tempat duduk kosong di depannya. Keduanya menurut dan duduk berdampingan di depan sang harabeoji.

"Sebelumnya aku mau bercerita." Shindong harabeoji terdiam sesaat.

"Aku dan mendiang harabeojinya Sungmin adalah sahabat yang sudah seperti saudara kandung. Saling membantu dalam hampir semua hal di kehidupan kami. Waktu kami muda dulu, kami berdua membuat sebuah kesepakatan, sebuah janji untuk menikahkan anak-anak kami kelak. Namun ternyata kami berdua sama-sama memiliki anak laki-laki."

"Lalu...apa mungkin..." ucap Sungmin ragu-ragu.

"Akhirnya kamipun sepakat untuk menurunkan perjodohan ini kepada cucu-cucu kami. Kebetulan Donghae mempunyai anak perempuan dan Joongwoon mempunyai anak laki-laki. Yaitu kau dan Kyuhyun." senyum Shindong kepada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya terdiam, sedikit bingung dengan penuturan sang harabeoji.

"Aku harap kalian berdua dapat menjaga janji itu sebaik-baiknya, dan memenuhi apa yang dulu aku dan harabeojinya Sungmin sepakati." sambung Shindong kembali.

"Jadi, maksud harabeoji?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Tentu saja oppa dan Sungmin eonnie menikah dan menjadi suami istri." sahut Jino yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di tengah-tengah orang dewasa itu.

"Mwooo... apakah harabeoji bercanda?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tawa yang sedikit ia buat-buat.

"Benar harabeoji, ma...manamungkin aku dan Kyuhyun me...menikah? ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal." sambung Sungmin.

"Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak sedang bercanda atau membicarakan hal yang tidak masuk akal. Aku ini sudah tua, sewaktu-waktu bisa meninggal. Apa kalian mau aku mati dengan tidak tenang. Dan pasti aku tidak punya muka saat bertemu dengan harabeojinya Sungmin di sana." Shindong memasang wajah frustasi dan memelasnya sekaligus.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin pelajar SMA seperti aku bisa menikah, umurku bahkan baru 16 tahun harabeoji, aku juga belum bekerja, jadi bagaimana aku harus menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai suami?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jelaskan Joongwoon ah." titah Shindong.

"Ah itu, jadi semua orang yang berusia di atas 15 tahun bisa menikah tas ijin dari orang tua." jelas Joongwoon.

"Aku tidak mau. Ini gila. Aku masih SMA harabeoji, aku masih mau bersenang-senang sebagai remaja." Kyuhyun meninggalkan forum keluarga itu dengan wajah yang amat sangat kesal.

"Mianhe harabeoji, aku juga tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini, mohon lupakan saja rencana ini." Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun keluar dari pertemua itu.

TBC

* * *

Padahal 10 ff saya yang lain masih menggantung, tapi saya malah publish ff baru ...wkwkwk..*sembunyi di punggung Minppa*

Mian kalau kurang bagus...

Terserah reader juga sih, apakah perlu dilanjut, atau dibikin oneshoot saja?

Saya perlu masukan dan review dari reader sekalian ... Ditunggu reviewnya ya ...

Oiya, akhirnya saya dah ga galau sama dramusnya Kyu ... saya percaya sama Kyumin ^^ sampai-sampai kepikiran bikin ff baru ^^

Sekali lagi ditunggu reviewnya...

ThanKYU


End file.
